


Drabble #7: Pulse

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: one-word prompt: "pulse" - anonymous





	Drabble #7: Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> its not super sad, but its not really fluffy either, so take that as you will

Jim hadn’t noticed, at first, how Bones had started to check every once in a while.

How, when Bones would come up to the bridge to bicker with Spock and nag Jim, he’d lean on the captain’s chair and place a hand on Jim’s shoulder. How he would squeeze it every time Jim would look back at him and smile, as if to reassure him - or himself. How he’d always ruffle Jim’s hair and kiss his temple when he left, would let his lips linger just a bit longer than was really needed or expected.

How, when Jim would go in for his monthly physical, Bones would always be the one to do it, even if he was in his office doing paperwork or in storage looking over supplies when Jim showed up. How Bones would make sure to do a _physical_ examination instead of just relying on the biobeds or tricorders. How he’d hold onto Jim’s wrist or keep his fingers pressed to his jugular just a little longer than he did with the rest of him.

How, when they laid in bed after both of their shifts were over and done with for the day, Jim would be wrapped in Bones’ arms, back pressed to his chest as they slept. How he could feel Bones’ hands on his chest, strong and comforting on his ribcage as he breathed, deep and steady. How Bones would press his lips to the back of his neck, would nuzzle his nose into his hair, how he’d breathe a little easier afterwards.

Jim never noticed any of that, not at first.

But when he did, when Bones was taking his pulse for the second, third, fifth, tenth time that day, he grabbed his hand, linked their fingers, and didn’t let go.


End file.
